hidupku setelah semua berakhir
by agato no darklite
Summary: Naruto yang berumur 13 tahun mendapat kado dari orang tak dikenal dan itu benar-benar membuatnya syok, dan kehilangan ingatan malah memperburuk keadaan. namun padasaat itu, Sasuke uchiha-tetangga- mengajaknya tinggal bersama. bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **hidupku setelah semua berakhir**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: Euke Hatsumoto<br>Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceFamily 

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

*****hidupku setelah semua berakhir*****

Halow minna-san ^^ kali ini Euke datang dengan rate-M,,,

Padahal baru belajar, tapi udah buat yang rate-M *digampar*

Oh ya, ini kisahnya SasuNaru ^^ hohoho lets do it minna-san

* * *

><p>Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto<p>

Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, crime, dll *plak*

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, dan BL,*kikikiki* XD

Summary : Naruto yang berumur 13 tahun mendapat kado spesial di ulangtahunnya yang ke-13 oleh orang tak dikenal. Kado dari orang tak dikenal itu benar-benar membuatnya syok, dan kehilangan ingatan malah memperburuk keadaan. namun pada saat itu, Sasuke uchiha–tetangganya- datang membantunya. Dengan menawari tinggal bersama, bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Mari kita tengok XD

* * *

><p>Suatu hari yang nampak cerah, sesosok remaja SMP -sebut saja-Naruto, sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Nampaknya ia baru saja pulang sekolah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia tengah mengenakan pakaian ala remaja SMP.<p>

Untuk menuju rumahnya, ia harus melewati beberapa toko dan beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Dalam perjalananya, Naruto selalu saja tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tengah melamun-membayangkan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri-entah apa itu.

Oiya, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunya yang ke-13, mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri-apakah yang akan kedua orangtuanya berikan padanya di hari spesialnya ini. Entahlah.

"Kaa-san pasti sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku harus bergegas pulang" ucap Naruto dalam hati. Masih dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri , ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang nampak memandangnya heran saat ia berlalu di depan mereka. Sekarang tepat pukul 16.30 Naruto tiba di taman dekat rumahnya. Hanya tinggal 5 rumah lagi ia sampai dirumahnya. Tiba-tiba suara tembakan mengagetkannya, ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan darimana suara tembakan tersebut berasal.

"suaranya dekat sekali"pikir naruto

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setibanya di depan rumahnya, Naruto bergegas masuk.

"aku pulang!" serunya melangkah masuk

"…." Namun tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab.

"kaa-san dan tou-san kemana?" Naruto bingung, dan segera saja ia memerikasa kondisi rumahnya.

****Naruto POV****

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keruang keluarga. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Akupun mengikuti darah yang berceceran itu sampai tiba di kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang pintunya tertutup. Aku segera membuka pintu itu dan yang kulihat ketika itu adalah Kaa-san yang tertidur di atas futon yang masih tersusun rapi. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam dan kudapati Tou-san tidur di kursi sofa dekat dengan meja kecil disudut kamar. Saat ku dekati Tou-san, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kondisinya. Darah yang ku ikuti tadi berhenti tepat di bawah futon yang ditiduri Kaa-san. Aku menyentuh tubuh Tou-san. Dan tubuh itu langsung jatuh tertidur disofa. Aku kaget setengah mati saat kudapati kepala Tou-san dipenuhi darah yang bercucuran, aku yakin itu adalah peluru yang bersarang langsung ke kepalanya. Dilihat dari lubang yang menurutku sangat dalam itu.

"Tou-san," suaraku parau dan aku meneteskan air mata yang benar-benar banyak saat itu. "tidak mungkin, hiks hiks"

Aku dapat melihat di samping Tou-san terdapat senjata api handgun yang sepertinya baru saja digunakan entah oleh siapa.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur menjauhi posisi Tou-san. Aku terdiam beberapa menit, sampai aku tersadar

'bagaimana dengan kondisi Kaa-san?' aku membalikan badanku. Dan dapat kulihat dia disana,pada posisi yang masih sama. Aku segera menghampiri Kaa-san. Aku menginjak darah yang berceceran dilantai yang memang mengarah kearah Kaa-san. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku berhenti tepat didepan Kaa-san. Kubelai rambutnya yang merah bata itu.

"Kaa-san!" panggilku disertai air mata yang masih setia mengalir.

"…." Hening. Tak ada jawaban yang kudapat!

(posisi Kushina saat ini tengkurap)

Kubalikan posisi kaasan dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat bagian depan tubuh kaa-san nampak penuh dengan darah dan saat kuteliti baik-baik ternyata tubuh bagian depan kaa-san dipenuhi oleh tebasan dan tusukan benda tajam. Aku terbelalak kaget melihatnya tak berdaya.

"Kaa-san! Hiks hiks" tangisku semakin pecah

"….." namun tetap sama tak ada jawaban sama sekali darinya

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" aku berteriak histeris. Aku benar-benar syok berat. Aku sejenak tersadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,," KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN, MEREKA…..MA-TI!" teriakku

Aku merasa sangat lemas, batinku benar-benar terguncang. Ketika aku hendak mengambil air minum, aku terjatuh. Pingsan karena kelelahan dan syok berat.

Tepat pukul 22.00 aku terbangun dari tidak sadarku, aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku dan mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian tadi sore, dan berharap bahwa semua yang kualami tadi sore hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Namun saat aku hendak mencoba untuk bangun, aku melihat, tepat didepan mataku kedua orang tuaku telah tak bernyawa, dengan banyak darah yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Aku kembali menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat aku hendak berjalan-melangkah-mendekati tubuh kaa-san, tiba-tiba aku mendengar surara ketukan pintu dari luar rumahku. Segera ku buka pintu itu tentu saja dibarengi dengan langkah gontai, plus air mata.

Kubuka pintu depan rumahku dan menampakan sesosok remaja 17-an yang berambut hitam-kebiruan muncul dihadapan ku. Sasuke Uchiha. Tetangga paling dekatku dan juga yang paling akrab denganku.

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya lembut

"aaaa...hiks"

"Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu kemana?pasti belum pulang ya?" Sasu-nii segera masuk dan mencoba menenangkan ku

"cup cup cup ayo, Sasu-nii temani! ajak Sasu-nii padaku untuk duduk disofa.

Aku yang ingin memberitahu tentang kondisi kaa-san dan tou-san padanya jadi tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dia selalu saja memotong semua perkataanku sehingga aku hanya bisa menurutinya...dan diam.

"oh ya, hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" Tanya Sasu-nii lembut

"…." Aku tak menjawab, hanya sekedar menganggukkan kepala saja.

Sasu-nii duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang cukup ditempati 3 orang itu, sementara aku tak ikut duduk. Aku hanya memandangnya dari balik meja didepan Sasu-nii.

"mungkin saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu sedang keluar untuk mencarikan kado ulangtahun untukmu!"

Mendengar perkataan Sasu-nii tadi, tanpa sadar aku membantahnya.

"TIDAKKK!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Sepertinya Sasu-nii juga kaget dengan sikap tiba-tibaku ini

"apanya yang tidak Naruto?" kini Sasu-nii menatapku

"a-aku…aku…kau salah Sasu-nii " ucapku dengan nada bergetar "kau salah" ulangku

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran "tenang saja, mereka akan segera kembali!" ia mengusap kepalaku

"TIDAAKKKK" aku membantah perkataan Sasu-nii lagi

"MEREKA AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI NARUTOOO! AKU AKAN MENEMANIMU SAMPAI MEREKA KEMBALI!" sepertinya Sasu-nii merasa kesal dengan perkataanku barusan.

Aku tertunduk,kembali menangis.

" Sasu-nii "

"errr…ma-maafkan aku Naruto" Sasu-nii menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tanda tidak enak padaku.

"mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi Sasu-nii!" aku masih menundukan kepalaku

"apa maksudmu?" suara Sasu-nii meningkat

"…" aku menarik nafas

" ayo jelaskan padaku Naruto!" ucapnya memaksa. sepertinya Sasu-nii merasa jengkel padaku.

"MEREKA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI…KAR-KARENA…MEREKA…"aku terhenti

"KARENA APA NARUTO?" potongnya

"KAR-KARENA MEREKA, MEREKA TELAH MATI!" tangisku langsung pecah

"apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Naruto!" Sasu-nii nampak memandang remeh semua yang ku ucapkan.

"aku tidak bercanda Sasu-nii!" aku segera menarik Sasu-nii kedalam kamar Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Saat dalam perjalanan ia nampak sedikit terkejut melihat darah yang berceceran dilantai ruang keluarga kami, dan berakhir di depan pintu kamar Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Ku buka pintu kamar yang nampak sedikit remang, dan Sasu-nii pun segera masuk kedalam. Kami melangkah kedalam. Nampaknya Sasu-nii benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Aku melangkah kearah Kaa-san.

" Sasu-nii, apa mereka akan segera kemballi sekarang?" tanyaku tetap disertai air mata

"…" ia tak menjawab,

"lihat mereka Sasu-nii, mereka…MA-TI!" aku menghampiri Sasu-nii yang masih terdiam-tak bergerak sedikit pun-dari tempatnya yang semula. Setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba tubuhku terjatuh. Aku tak sadarkan diri.

*****End Naruto POV*****

Sasuke segera saja membopong Naruto kerumahnya-rumah Sasuke-, yang memang tepat berada di samping rumah Naruto.

Setelah itu Sasuke segera menghubungi rumah sakit untuk mengotopsi jenazah tersebut.

"Uchiha-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya seorang wanita setengah tua a.k.a Tsunade-kepala rumah sakit Konoha yang memang menjadi salah satu dari 3 dokter paling hebat di konoha, dan juga merupakan dokter yang paling akrab dengan Sasuke-

"aku juga tidak tahu Tsunade-sama" sesal Sasuke.

"aku akan mencoba mencaritahu penyebab kematian Kushina dan Minato!" Tsunade memberikan sebuah nomor telepon yang memang sengaja ditulis dikertas untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke." Hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, oh iya, ini resep obat untuk Naruto." Tsunade memberikan sepotong kertas itu pada Sasuke. "aku pergi dulu" Tsunade maenepuk pundakSasuke, lalu pergi bersama asistennya. Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>**Sasuke POV**<strong>

aku menghampiri kepala polisi yang tengah memeriksa tempat kejadian

"j-jadi apakah anda dapat membantu saya dan Naruto? Sarutobi-san,"

"tentu saja Uchiha-san, tapi saya punya permintaan, saya harap anda dan Naruto tidak menyentuh barang apapun dirumah ini, demi kepentingan pemeriksaan dalam beberapa hari ini tolong jauhi tempat ini!"

"aku mengerti!" ucapku seraya menganggukan kepala

****End Sasuke POV****

2 hari setelahnya. Naruto sadar dari ketidak sadaranya. *ditendang* ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya

"ini…dimana?" ia memegangi kepalanya yang nampak terasa pening. "aduh…" ia mengubah posisinya jadi setengah berbaring. Menjadikan bantal sebagai sandarannya. Naruto masih mengamati sekelilingnya. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkannya.

"kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" seru seseorang dari pintu. Yang tidak lain adalah si pemelik rumah-Sasuke Uchiha.

" Sasu-nii " Sasuke mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"ini…dimana?" Naruto bertanya

"ini dirumahku! umm kau berada dikamarku sekarang!" Sasuke tersenyum membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah "oiya, kau belum makan kan, Naruto?"

"u-umm" angguk naruto

"baiklah, tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkanmu sarapan!" Sasuke tersenyum, dan mengelus kepala kuning Naruto. Lalu segera beranjak kedapur.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih diam. Ia memandang kearah jendela, dan seketika itu ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san…Tou-san…." Naruto menunduk, ia meneteskan air matanya kembali.

10 menit berlalu, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat dari resep yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

*****Sasuke POV*****

"Naruto…kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang tengah menangis ditengah ranjang sendirian. Sesegera mungkin aku mendekatinya yang tengah menangis itu. Aku meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan Naruto itu dimeja kecil dekat ranjang queen-size ku, lalu kudekati dia.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya, "Naruto,,,tenanglah. Ada apa?"

"... " ia tidak menjawab, malah semakin menangis. Aku memposisikan diriku tepat dihadapannya.

"hei…jangan sedih begitu." Aku mencoba menghiburnya, namun raut wajahnya jadi terlihat kesal. "ini, makanlah!" ucapku seraya mengambil roti isi yang tadi kubawa.

"… Sasu-nii …bodoh!" katanya.

"hei, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak terima

" SASU-NII BODOH,,," ulangnya " MANA ORANG TUAKU" tanyanya dengan nada dinaikan 1 oktaf

"hei-hei tenanglah!" aku menggenggam tangannya. Namun ia menepisnya. Dan memberikan ku tatapan kebencian. Aku terpaku dengan sikapnya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba ini.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar ku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya. Aku membiarkannya pergi.

*****Naruto POV*****

Aku keluar dari kamar Sasu-nii dan segera berlari pulang kerumah. Dalam hatiku berkecamuk. 'bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san dan Tou-san?' aku membuka pintu rumah, dan dengan langkah cepat aku menaiki tangga, namun sebelum aku sampai dilantai atas, tiba-tiba badanku lemas, dan sepertinya sesuatu melilit kakiku. Dan

BRUUUKKKK

*****End Naruto POV*****

suara debaman benda jatuh terngiang di dalam ruangan itu. Itulah Naruto, ia terjatuh dari tangga akibat tenaganya yang memang sangat lemah, serta tanda garis polisi yang memang berada di tangga. Sebagai tanda bukti adanya penyelidikan dirumah itu *ngarang tenan*. Matanya terpejam, dan darah segar mengucur dari kepala bagian depan dan belakangnya. Naruto kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kemana dia?

Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya XD

Jujur ini fic rate-M pertama Euke, jadi tolong bantuannya untuk memberikan saran atau masukan! Euke benar-benar membutuhkannya! *puppy eyes*. Dan sebenernya Euke udah pernah update fic ni. Tapi dalam versi Kaka-Naru. Maaf kalo Euke edit tiba-tiba. Gomen-ne minna-san . *sujud-sujud*

Oke,

akhir kata,

review minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Hohoho chapie 2 update, gomen kemaren banyak banget yang salah dan kurang pas *pudung* tapi di chapie 2 ini aku akan coba buat yang lebih baik.

Oke, silahkan dinikmati.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Rate : M

Genre : romance, family, dll *plak*

Warning : shonen-ai, *kikiki* gaje, abal, OOC, jelek, jadi harap yang gag suka jangan dibaca , ini peringatan loh.

Summary : Naruto yang berumur 12 tahun mendapat kado special diulang tahunnya yang ke-12 oleh orang tak dikenal. Kado dari orang tak dikenal itu benar-benar membuatnya syok, namun pada saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke –tetangganya- datang membantunya. Dengan menawari tinggal bersama, bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Mari kita tengok XD

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya…..<p>

*****Naruto POV*****

Aku keluar dari kamar Sasu-nii dan segera berlari pulang kerumah. Dalam hatiku berkecamuk. 'bagaimana keadaan kaa-san dan tou-san?' aku membuka pintu rumah, dan dengan langkah cepat aku menaiki tangga, namun sebelum aku sampai dilantai atas, tiba-tiba badanku lemas, dan sepertinya sesuatu melilit kakiku. Dan

BRUUUKKKK

*****Naruto POV end*****

Suara debaman benda jatuh terngiang di dalam ruangan itu. Itulah Naruto, ia terjatuh dari tangga akibat tenaganya yang memang sangat lemah, serta tanda garis polisi yang memang berada di tangga. Sebagai tanda bukti adanya penyelidikan dirumah itu. Matanya terpejam, dan darah segar mengucur dari kepala bagian depan dan belakangnya. Naruto kembali tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

20 menit setelah kepergian Naruto dari kamar Sasuke-rumah Sasuke-mulai khawatir.

"apa kususul saja dia?" gumamnya  
>"tapi dia butuh waktu buat sendiri!batinnya berkecamuk "tapiii…baiklah akan aku susul dia" Sasuke segera saja beranjak dari sofa. Dan segera keluar menuju rumah Naruto.<p>

Setibanya, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam, mencari Naruto berada.

"Naruto, kau dimana?" Sasuke kembali ruangan yang Nampak remang-remang itu. Ia melangkah keruang tengah dimana terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok tubuh mungil remaja yang dikenalinya-naruto-tengah terbaring –tengkurap- diatas tatami berwarna cokelat gelap itu. Ia nampak kaku, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Narutoo!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto. "hei…..apa-" pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong saat ia membalik tubuh ringkih Naruto. Dapat ia lihat walau samar, darah segar perlahan mengalir dari kepalanya. "ASTAGA" itulah ucapan terakhir Sasuke, sebelum ia membopong tubuh ringkih Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kepala rumah sakit Konoha a.k.a Tsunade.

"entahlah Tsunade-sama" Sasuke benar-benar merasa cemas dengan kondisi Naruto." Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"semoga saja begitu, aku akan memeriksanya! Kau…tenanglah, dan tunggulah disini." Tsunade beranjak memasuki ICU ruang Naruto dirawat.

Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Tsunade.

Beberapa menit setelahnya,

"u-umm Uchi-Uchiha-san" panggil seseorang. Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera memalingkan wajahnya guna mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan ternyata itu Shizune. Asisten pribadi Tsunade.

"Shizune-san"

" Uchiha-san aku butuh tanda tanganmu!"

"ehhh, aku? Untuk apa?"

"bodoh. Kau kan yang membawa Naruto kemari, jadi dalam artian kau ini adalah walinya! Nih…" Shizune menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang harus di tanda tangan oleh Sasuke plus polpen tentunya.

"terimakasih" Shizune mengambil kembali kertas dan polpen tadi. "oh iya, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk, tapi…tenanglah. Baiklah aku pergi dulu! Jaa" Shizune bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung ditempat.

20 menit kemudian, Tsunade keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.-ruang Naruto dirawat-

" Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh

"Y-ya," ia langsung berdiri.

"aku ingin menjelaskan kondisi Naruto padamu" Tsunade menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan " sepertinya Naruto….kehilangan ingatannya untuk sesaat." Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Tsunade. "tapi mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun lagi, ingatannya akan kembali." Lanjut Tsunade.

"a-apa benar yamg anda katakan barusan Tsunade-sama?" ia nampak tidak percaya. "la-lalu, bagaimana dengan semua ingatannya tentang pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya?"

"itu…juga hilang." Sesal Tsunade

"jadi begitu," Sasuke terdiam, ia menundukan kepalanya. "Tsunade-sama, bolehkah aku minta tolong paadamu?" lanjut Sasuke 'ha…tentu saja, apa yang dapat aku bantu untukmu?" Tsunade berkata sambil tersenyum

"A-aku, umm… bisakah anda merahasiakan kejadian yang dialami kedua orang tua Naruto darinya?"

"A-apa?" tsunade terbelalak

"A…aku tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersedih. Oleh karena itu aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk merahasiakan segalanya dari Naruto. Maukah anda melakukannya, Tsunade-sama?"

"A…akan aku pikirkan, nanti."

"Arigato, sekarang bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin menemaninya didalam!"

"tentu, nanti akan kusuruh Shizune mengantarkan obat dan beberapa keperluan Naruto.

"Ha`i, arigato gozaimasu Tsunade-sama." Sasuke membungkukan badannya-tanda hormat-. "err saya permisi dulu Tsunade-sama." Sasuke melesat memasuki ruang Naruto dirawat. Saat hendak memasuki ruangan, beberapa perawat yang bertugas bersama Tsunade tadi keluar sambil membawa kereta dorong yang penuh dengan kapas berdarah dan beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ranjang serba putih yang ditempati sosok rapuh itu.

"Naruto," Sasuke mendekati ranjang itu. Ia menyeret kursi yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung sepertinya, lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto.

"maafkan aku" Sasuke berucap seraya mengelus pipi kiri Naruto. Dapat ia lihat tubuh ringkih yang sangat butuh perhatian itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai. Dikepalanya terdapat perban yang melingkari kepalanya.

Sasuke benar-benar sangat bersalah. Didekatinya wajah Naruto, lalu dikecupnya dahi Naruto. Dikecupnya secara perlahan puncak kepala Naruto, walau terhalangn perban, namun tidak menghalangi keinginan Sasuke. Sebersit rasa tiba-tiba muncul di hati Sasuke. Rasa yang begitu hangat telah memasuki hatinya.

Deg

"rasa apa ini?"

Sasuke kembali pada posisinya. Namun kali ini ia mengambil tangan kiri Naruto, dan mengenggamnya secara lembut.

"huh, hangat!" keluh Sasuke. Entah mengapa, hatinya kini terasa hangat, rasa yang asing bagi Sasuke.

Karena merasa lelah, Sasuke pun tertidur dengan masih mengenggam tangan Naruto.

30 menit kemudian, Shizune masuk. Seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade tadi, kini Shizune datang dengan membawa keperluan Naruto, seperti obat, dan lainya.

Shizune mendekati meja yang memang terletak di samping ranjang Naruto. Ia tanpa sengaja memergoki kedua pria yang tengah tertidur itu.

"benar-benar menggemaskan, manisnya" Shizune berucap sambil tersenyum. Ia memandangi betapa manisnya, Sasuke yang nampak tertidur pulas dan masih setia mengenggam tangan Naruto, serta Naruto yang tertidur dengan tampang polosnya.

"benar-benar menggoda orang yang melintasi mereka, walau itu hanya sekedar untuk menatap keduanya" batin Shizune berkata

"hahahaha, kebetulan" Shizune mengambil handphone Sasuke yang memang terletak di atas ranjang tempat Naruto tidur. Tepat disamping tangan Sasuke. Dan..

JEPREET….

Shizune mengambil gambar keduanya. Beberapa gambar mungkin cukup untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto senang. Pikirnya.

Diletakannya kembali handphone milik Sasuke itu sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip time<strong>

Tepat pukul 16.00 Sasuke terbangun dari tidur tidak enaknya. Kenapa tidak enak? Karena satu, tidur dengan posisi duduk itu benar-benar tidak enak, dua, apalagi dengan waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Wow, luar biasa tidak enak rasanya.

"ngh, hoambh…" Sasuke melihat tangannya yang masih setia mengenggam tangan naruto. Ia tersenyum. Masih dalam posisi duduk, ia berkata lagi " rasanya badanku mau remuk. Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

Remaja SMA KHS itu meruntuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya tertidur dengan cara tidak elitnya.

Segera saja pria berumur 17-an itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"haaahhh," lengguhnya saat sedang meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku akibat tidur tidak enaknya. Sedikit melirik kearah Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Didekatinya pria kecil yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang serba putih itu.

"ohayou….otouto," Sapanya lembut. Disapanya adik barunya itu dengan senyuman lembut yang memang jarang sekali ditunjukannya kepada orang-orang.

Disentuhya pipi tan milik pria kecil itu, lalu dikecupnya-lagi-dahi bocah pencinta ramen itu. Sedikit memandangi raut bocah itu, lalu ia segera bangkit. Tak lupa ia mengambil handphonenya yang terletak begitu saja di sisi tangan naruto.

"maaf, aku tinggal sebentar ya, otouto. Aku harus mengurusi beberapa urusan penting." Ucap Sasuke sebelum melegang pergi.

Sasuke melegang pergi menuju sebuah ruangan khusus milik seorang wanita bermarga Senju. Yap, Tsunade Senju.

Tok tok tok

Sasuke mengetuk pintu perlahan. Menunggu jawaban.

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam. Mendengar kata `masuk`, Sasuke kontan langsung saja memasuki ruangan pribadi milik Tsunade itu.

"oh, kau Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade langsung to the point

"huh, anda memang orang yang tidak suka berbelit-belit!" protes Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kursi yang memang dikhususkan untuk tamu dan pengunjung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi duduk dikursi itu.

"ku ulangi, apa maumu?" Tanya Tsunade diselingi nada kesal, karena waktu istirahatnya diganggu.

"tidak banyak. Hanya saja, saya ingin menanyakan pendapat anda tentang pertanyaan saya tadi pagi. Saya pikir jika saya bisa mendapat jawaban anda sekarang, mengapa saya harus menunggu sampai besok. Lagipula… lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Aku… ingin jawaban anda…sekarang!" ucap Sasuke memaksa.

"kau memang orang yang tidak sabaran" keluh Tsunade, Ia mengambil posisi berpikir sekarang.

"tolong rahasiakan semua ini Tsunade-sama. Saya meminta bantuan kepada anda karena anda adalah kepala rumah sakit ini. Lagipula, saya sangat mempercayai anda. Jadi, saya harap anda dapat membantu saya!" Sasuke mengulang alasan mengapa ia meminta bantuan kepala rumah sakit itu. "saya juga berpikir, setelah semua ini, saya berencana akan pindah ke apartemen. Saya akan mengambil alih Naruto, saya akan mmenjaganya. Saya akan tinggal bersamanya dan menjadikannya adik saya." Lanjut Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius.

Tsunade terbelalak dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan pria dengan rambut hitam-kebiruan itu."

"saya mohon anda menyetujui keinginan saya!" pinta Sasuke disertai raut wajah memohon.

"hmm…baiklah" ucap Tsunade kemudian.

"Hontou-ni?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"tentu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Aku akan menyumpal mulut para bawahanku, err maksudku semua para dokter,suster,office boy, maupun pegawai yang bekerja disini!" ucap Tsunade dibarengi senyum manisnya dan seringai mautnya.

"a-ari-arigato…Tsunade-sama." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan polisi yang menyelidki kasus ini?" dan bagaimana dengan para tetangga yang mengetahui kejadian ini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Minato dan Kushina?" Tsunade melontarkan beberapa pertnyaan langsung kepada Sasuke.

"errr…satu-satu Tsunade-sama." Protes Sasuke. " saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang anda tanyakan." Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu ia menjawab "saya akan menghubungi Kakashi dan Yamato. Saya akan menugaskan Kakashi dan Yamato untuk mengurusi masalah polisi dan tetangga yang melihat maupun yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Err…bisakah saya serahkan masalah Minato dan Kushina kepada anda? Tolong identifikasikan mayat keduanya!"

"jadi begitu!" Tsunade hanya manggut-manggut.

"hn, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,saya serahkan semuanya kepada anda!" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruang pribadi sang direktur.

Blamm

Suara pintu yang ditutup pelan menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah keluar dari ruang pribadi direktur hospital tersebut. Kini Sasuke membawa langkahnya tepat menuju pintu keluar. Dimasukannya kedua tangannya kedalam saku depan celananya, dan berlalu.

Saat hendak memasuki lift, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Shizune.

"konichiwa Uchiha-san" Shizune penganggukkan kepalanya-tanda menyapa-kearah Sasuke.

"hn, konichiwa mo Shizune-san" kakashi menganggukan kepala,membalas sapaan Shizune.

"err…kau mau pulang Uchiha-san?" Tanya Shizune ingin tahu.

"hn," Sasuke terdiam sebentar, ia teringat sesuatu, "oh ya Shizune-san, bisakah aku menitipkan Naruto padamu saat aku pergi?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harapan

Shizune terdiam sebentar, nampaknya ia tengah berpikir. Atau itu lain bagi Shizune. Karena saat ini ia tengah terpesona dengan Sasuke.

"Shizune-san" panggil Sasuke.

"err…go-gomenasai" Shizune salah tingkah. Ia malu telah bengong dihadapan pria yang dikaguminya. "err… ba-baiklah." Ucapnya gugup. Dapat terlihat walau samar ada rona merah yang tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

"hn," Sasuke yang tak mengerti hanya bergumam 'hn' saja sebagai balasan. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

TING,

Suara itu menandakan bahwa lift telah berada di lantai bawah. Dan secara otomatis pintu terbuka.

"aku duluan," pamit Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan lift. "oh ya, arigato Shizune-san" Sasuke berkata dan diakhiri dengan senyum mautnya. Lalu segera berbalik. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah Shizune. Sasuke tahu, bagaimana tampang Shizune sekarang. Pasti sekarang Shizune sedang mengamatinya dari lift tadi. Dan disertai wajah yang memerah dan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga,-menurut teman-temannya- plus tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Sasuke house***<strong>

"jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya pria bermuka seram itu.

"hn, aku hanya ingin kau beri mereka , jika perlu, suap saja mereka!" Sasuke berucap dari atas sofa biru tuanya.

"huh," pria itu menghela nafas berat.

"ayolah Tenzou!" mohon Sasuke

"baiklah Sasuke -sama!" Yamato membungkukkan badannya serta menganganggukan kepalanya.

"hei, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protes Sasuke.

"tapi biar bagaimana pun, kau adalah majikan ku!"

"yayaya" Sasuke menaggapi perkataan Yamato dengan ogah-ogahan.

"dasar majikan" Yamato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "kapan aku mulai kerja? Oiya, dimana Kakashi?" Tanya Yamato

"hahaha, kapan lagi? Pokoknya mukai hari ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik! Mengenai Kakashi,…"

"aku disini!" saut seseorang dari lantai bawah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"hei, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"Tanya sang empu rumah.

"baru saja!" jawab asuma santai. ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berada di sofa . "lalu, apa misiku?" lanjutnya yang sudah tepat berada disisi Sasuke.

Sasuke, pria berparas tampan itu menhela nafas sejenak, lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

"apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"ya." Keduanya menjawab tanda mengerti.

Mendengar jawaban dari kedua pelayan pribadinya, Sasuke mendesah lega.

"hah, hari ini anda tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Yamato

"hn" angguk Sasuke

"haaahh, anda memang benar-benar keras kepala tuan muda" keluh Yamato.

"hei, jangan panggil aku begitu." Sasuke mendelik kearah Yamato

Namun sang objek yang diprotes malah tak menghiraukan perkataan sang tuan mudanya. Benar-benar kebal.

Malamnya, sesosok remaja pria sebut saja Kakashi, masih setia terjaga, walau jam sekarang tengah menujukan pukul 12 malam.

"sial" umpatnya. Si remaja masih tetap di atas ranjang queen sizenya. Namun sejak tadi matanya tak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

"huh,"sang pemuda kini berganti posisi. Ia memiringkan badannya.

"sial" dengusnya "kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?"

Kakashi menerawang, kejadian apa saja yang bisa menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa tidur seperti sekarang ini

"ooh,"gumam Sasuke pelan.

Nampaknnya Sasuke telah menemukan penyebab penyakit tidak bisa tidurnya.

"awas saja kau Tenzou!" geram Sasuke. Ia kembali masuk dalam selimutnya.

Rupanya Yamato tadi sempat membuatkan teh manis untuk Sasuke, entah mengapa! Padahal Sasuke sangat anti sama yang namanya TEH-MANIS. Jika ia minum teh, maka ia akan terjaga semalaman, kecuali jika ia minum obat yang khusus untuknya. Namun sepertinya hari ini persediaan obatnya telah habis. Jadilah ia begadang semalaman. Kasihan sekali Sasuke. Karena merasa sangat sebal, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Naruto, toh ia takkan membiarkan dirinya hanya termenung, sementara sang adik angkatnya sedang berjuang melawan sang penyakit.

* * *

><p>Sekian dulu fic dariku,<p>

Semoga para reader senang, hoiya, kmaren Risu berpikir, kalo sebaiknya cerita ini Risu ganti genre-nya. Toh Risu gag pandai buat yang berdarah-darah, alias gag sanggup. Takut sama darah dan penyiksaannya. :P Yoshhh sekian dulu.

Silahkan kalo ada yang mau ngasi kritik dan saran Risu terima sebagai awal dari karya Risu.

Yapp review saja…..

Arigato… ^^


End file.
